The present invention relates generally to an improved method and apparatus for use in training individuals to improve their explosive leg power.
Explosive leg power is an integral aspect of many sports and, therefore, coaches are always looking for ways to improve this ability in every player. A variety of known devices have been utilized for purposes of enhancing the explosive leg power performance of athletes. These devices generally use mechanical overloading of muscles to enhance strength and power in athletes' legs. One drawback with such approaches, however, is that attempts to increase athletes explosive leg power through mechanical muscle overloading do not take into account the speed of muscle shortening. This is because explosive leg power does not involve an isolated nerve or muscle group. Accordingly, mechanical muscle overloading is limited. Moreover, mechanical muscle overloading devices tend to put unwanted stress on other parts of a user's body.
Studies have, however, indicated that maximum muscle effort during training is difficult to achieve throughout a full range of muscle motion without motivation. That is, feedback is needed to keep the individual working at or near maximum capacity. One significant approach for enhancing the explosive leg power ability is through the utilization of an apparatus which is tied to a unique vertical jumping technique that does not rely on mechanical muscle overloading. Such an apparatus is described in an article entitled, "New Concepts in Exercise Physiology" by Barry Brown et al, appearing in The Journal of Arkansas Medical Society, (Vol. 74, No. 6, Nov. 1977). The apparatus is arranged to develop explosive leg power through coordinated adaption of the nervous and muscular systems. Essentially, the apparatus includes an upstanding support having extending generally horizontally therefrom a beam which mounts a switch for purposes of actuating a bell. Associated with the upstanding support is a scale which serves to measure the vertical distance the bell switch is from the floor. The article describes a training system in which a person is basically required to jump and touch the bell switch, which is related to a person's maximum jumping height, a predetermined number of consecutive times. The switch is generally set at the individual's maximum jumping height and such an apparatus is useful for purposes of developing explosive leg power explosiveness and includes feedback for insuring maximum effort. While this approach is successful in enhancing explosive leg power, there is, nevertheless, a continuing desire to improve thereupon. For example, it has been determined that the touch and sound feedback approach is less than entirely satisfactory in motivating an athlete to perform at or near maximum capacity for a sustained period of time.
None of the known prior approaches for enhancing explosive leg power effectively motivate the jumpers in a manner which enhances repeatability of desired repetitions and increases explosive leg power without mechanical muscle overloading.